The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Construction Set
The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Construction Set, also known as the Morrowind Construction Set, is a unique modding tool that was shipped free with , prior to its release on Steam. The Morrowind Construction set was used to create and edit almost all aspects of the game, including dialogue, characters. The Construction Set was also used for the creation of Morrowind's DLCs, and , as well as its official plug-ins. Today, it is used by players to create mods. Installation If the original disc purchase of Morrowind was made, then the Construction Set came with the installation, and doesn't need to be downloaded. However, Steam users will need to download the program from another site, such as Nexus Mods. Note that Xbox users do not have access to download or use the Construction Set. Once the files are downloaded, the user should extract the files into Morrowind's file dictionary. From there, the Construction Set can be opened as an application. Usage Once the user opens the files, they will be faced with a blank menu. In order to view any of the data from Morrowind and its modifications, the user must select the "Load Master/Plugin File" button in the upper lefthand corner, directly under the file button. This will allow the user to open the master file for Morrowind, which contains the game's data. It should be noted that any DLCs should also be selected. The files will begin to open. Any warning messages can be accepted with a yes; selecting no will close the Construction Set. Note that it may be helpful to hold down enter if a multitude of messages come up. Once the files are loaded, the menu will update, displaying all of the game's data. General menus The menus at the top of the screen are sorted out by file, edit, view, world, character, gameplay, and help. These buttons are primarily used for editing aspects of the game that can't be touched in the object window, such as creating scripts and races, as well as preforming various changes to the render window, such as toggling fog. Below the top menu is another set of menus. Each of these buttons have their own actions, as follows. * Open – Opens up the master file menu for selecting and loading data files. This menu also shows the creator and summary of the selected data file, as well as parent master files. * Save – Opens a menu in the Morrowind "Data Files" folder to save the modified ESP file. * Preferences – Used to set various rendering and object placement settings, such as grid snapping, cell loading, and rendering distance. * Undo – Undoes previous change made to the loaded ESP files in the rendering window. Note that this does not undo changes made in the object window. * Redo – Redoes any previous change made to the loaded ESP file that was undone. Note that, just like undo, this does not undo changes made in the object window. * Snap to grid – Snaps objects moved in the render window to a grid. The grid can be modified under preferences. * Snap to angle – Same concept as snap to grid, except it snaps the object to a specific angle. * Landscape editing – Used to modify the landscape of a selected cell by selecting a texture from the menu and right clicking. * Path grid editing – Allows the user to edit various character paths used for walking. * Brighten lights – Amplifies the current lighting to make the world brighter. Only effects the render window. * Enable fog – Toggles the fog for the selected cell in the render window. * Dialogue – Used to view, modify, create, and delete dialogue. See dialogue below for how to use this menu. * Scripts – Used to create, modify, and delete scripts. * Sounds – Plays the selected audio file. Note that this plays an audio file upon opening. New audio files can be imported by selecting "new," giving the file a name, and then selecting the desired audio file via "sound filename." Volume, min range, and max range can be used to modify aspects of the selected file. Dialogue Dialogue encompasses everything a character can say to the player. The dialogue menu can be assessed in a variety of ways. The easiest way to do so is to select the button directly from the menu above the object window. The button is the third from the end, and its icon is a chat bubble. The menu will open after being clicked. A second way to do this is to go to the NPC tab, and select a character. From there, a "dialogue" button can be seen and selected. It is notable that this allows the user to filter out dialogue for specific actors without having to select them through the dialogue menu's filter. Dialogue is categorized into topic, voice, greeting, persuasion, and journal. Topic sorts the possible topics that can be highlighted and selected. Voice will play an audio file when selected. Greeting shows the dialogue a character may show when first interacted with, before selecting topics. Persuasion shows the various replies that are given through speechcraft. Finally, journal shows the various entries given from different quest stages, and also gives the index number for each stage. Object window The object window is used to contain the files and data for any object. This includes information such as armor, books, and other items, as well as actors, creatures, lighting, and activators. The object window is used to create and modify files for use in the cell view window, which renders what the game will look like during use. The following is a list of the different tabs on the object window, in alphabetical order. Each link can be clicked on to go to the corresponding header. *Activator *Alchemy *Apparatus *Armor *Body Part *Book *Clothing *Container *Creature *Door *Enchanting *Ingredient *Leveled Creature *Leveled Item *Light *Lockpick *Misc Item *NPC *Probe *Repair Item *Spellmaking *Static *Weapon Activator Apparatus selected.]] The apparatus tab is used to hold the various different tools which can be used to do alchemy, including the Apprentice's Alembic, the Good Skooma Pipe, and more. It essentially acts the same as the other item editing menus. The object window sorts these items by ID, count, type (alembic, retort, etc), name, script (which is unused), weight, value, quality, inventory (used for the inventory icon), model, persists, and blocked, all of which can be edited by double clicking on the item in question. Creature The creatures tab is used for editing the various creatures in the game, ranging from Alit to Winged Twilight, Ash Zombies, House Dagoth members, and more. The creatures tab functions the same was as the leveled creatures tab, as well as the characters tab, with the main differences being textures and hit boxes. Leveled Creature The leveled creature tab is used to hold the calculations for various leveled creatures to appear, their creature IDs, and if their leveling is currently toggled on. Just like the creature and NPC tabs, this tab includes a character count to tally the total number of actors under that ID in the game. NPC selected.]] The NPC tab, or character tab, is used for editing the various aspects of different actors, such as an actor's ID, name, gender, script, race, class and level. Unlike 's Creation Kit, only the playable races are included under the NPC tab. The editor is also used to edit the smaller details of a character, such as inventory, attributes, skills, and spells. Essentially, the tab is used for completely viewing, modifying, creating, and deleting characters. Note that this is also used to access a specific character's dialogue. Basic information can be accessed for every character simultaneously by viewing the object window instead of opening up individual characters, and clicking each column header will allow the viewer to sort through each variable. To open up the character editor, simply double click on any character. Note that in order to change some aspects of the files, the viewer may have to toggle the "blocked" button at the bottom right-hand corner, save, and then reopen the editor. Dialogue for characters can be accessed by clicking the "dialogue" button in the bottom left-hand corner. This will open the dialogue menu. See the dialogue section of this page for more information. Animation and AI are next to the dialogue button, respectively. Selecting the animation tab will allow the user to view a character's animation groups, while selecting AI will allow the user to view and modify the character's packages and services. Note that data for "fight," "flee," "alarm," and "hello" also appear here, which effects how a character will react to the player. Gallery Morrowind Construction Set Autorun Logo.png|The autorun logo when starting the Construction Set. Morowind Construction Set Upon Opening.png|How the Construction Set appears when first started. See also *[https://www.nexusmods.com/morrowind/mods/42196 Morrowind Construction Set download] on Nexus Mods *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Construction Set *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit *The Elder Scrolls Mods Wiki ja:The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Construction Set pl:The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Construction Set Category:Morrowind Category:Computer and Video Games